Beast: Ki Tsu Ne
by lily day
Summary: A terrifiying monster demands that Itachi pay a tithe, a price. The price is Sasuke, But what is the mystery behind the monster? Yaoi, Sasu/Naru. AU (in case anyone was confused) only a trial run, so vote!
1. Tithe

Lily: i'm going to start two different stories, on will be Naru/Sasu, the other will be Kaka/Sasu. Which ever one gets the most reviews in one week is the one that i will continue. This one, the Naru/Sasu one, is called Beast: Ki-Tsu-Ne'. The Kaka/Sasu one is called Unfinished Solo Duet'.  
  
  
Beast: Ki-Tsu-Ne  
Chapter One  
Tithe  
  
tithes  
_1. a very old custom, at once political taxation and offering of the first-fruits; it was almost universal in the ancient world from Persia to Rome; Abraham paid them to the pagan' king Melchizedek (Gen. 14, 20; 28, 22, etc.);   
  
  
_Sasuke sighed. He was getting a little nervous. His brother, Itachi, and only remaining relative, had left for a business trip on Monday. He was supposed to have come back Thursday, but it was now Saturday and he hadn't come home. It wasn't like Sasuke couldn't take care of himself, he was perfectly capable, he was merely worried, that was all. Sasuke gave another sigh, shut his thick book and flicked off the overhead light, nuzzling down into the blankets to sleep.  
  
That morning, as Sasuke went down stairs to make breakfast, he saw Itachi. Itachi was slumped in an arm chair, an empty bottle of jamaican rum dangling from his fingers. The shadows under his eyes were even deeper and he looked somehow, transparent.  
  
Sasuke gently shook his arm. Itachi squeezed his eyes shut, blinked a few times, grimaced, yawned and then focused on Sasuke. The mere sight of Sasuke seemed to send him deeper into the gaping chasm of misery. Tears welled up in his blood shot, liquor dried eyes.  
he whispered huskily.  
What is it, itachi?  
Oh god, Sasuke, I'm so sorry.  
Sorry for what? said Sasuke, beginning to get worried.  
You... I've... oh no. I've doomed you.  
What are you talking about? Sasuke kept his voice calm and controlled, hiding his apprehension.  
I... got lost on the way to the meeting. I must have taken a wrong turn, because, next thing I know, I'm in front of this big, gothic, french looking house. It was beginning to snow really bad so I went up to the door and I was going to knock, but it just swung open and then I went in and there was this huge feast laid out and I just ate, I was so hungry, Sasuke and... Oh, Sasuke. Itachi trailed off, pushing one knuckle in his eye to stop from crying._  
_Itachi, calm down. What happened?  
I had finished eating, so I went to look for the owner. I didn't find him, but I found a huge library. I know how much you like books, Sasuke, so I went and picked one up to take with me. It was a book of european fairy tales, I know you like those.   
  
Then... then this giant _thing_ came through the door. And... and it began to speak. It's voice was so horrible. I don't know why it was, it just was, it made me want to cry or something. It said that it had been a gracious guest and now I repaid it by trying to steal one of it's only companions. It said that I could keep the book, the food and my well being, as long as I paid a tithe. Tithe's are ancient things, he said. They were old fashioned taxes. They would take the first and the best.   
  
He looked at me and said that because he was second best, that he would take the second best. Bring me your second son or your younger brother. And then he sent me home.  
  
Itachi stared up at Sasuke.  
  
You see? You have to go to his house and he'll... he...  
But, Itachi, he said it could be the second son. Wait until your married and have kids. That'll be a good while, won't it?  
Itachi violently shook his head.  
No! He won't wait. I know he won't. If I don't give you to him, he'll kill me! Please, Sasuke!  
  
Sasuke sighed. his brother had finally gone mad. Good thing he had a plan, though. He would go and when he found no stupid, imaginary beast, he would come home, get emancipated and sign his brother in as a full-time mental patient.  
  
Fine, Itachi. I'll go.  
Oh, thank you so much, Sasuke!  
I'll go pack.  
  
Sasuke went down the hallway to his room and began to throw things into a duffel bag. He didn't know why, but he had the oddest feeling. It was like he knew that he needed only a few things but, they had to be important things. Special things. Sasuke grabbed his favorite books, placing them reverently on top of ne another. He tossed in his CD player and a few CDs. Sasuke very carefully put a framed photo of Itachi, his mother, his father and himself in the bag. He grabbed his army jacket covered in 70's and 80's band patches and pulled it on. And that was all he needed.  
  
Sasuke went back out to the living room, gave Itachi a quick hug and walked out to his car, a junky, preowned, pre-crashed, Echo. Sasuke flung his bag into it and slid into the front seat. He turned the key in the ignition and began to drive away. Away. New life. New story. New plot. New people.  
  
Sasuke did feel sad at having to leave the town he had grown up in, the town that was still filled with ghosts of his parents. In stories, it would be raining or snowing terribly, but this was not a story and the weather was beautiful, a sunny winter day. In stories, things happen the right way. Itachi would have been brave and saved Sasuke. But this was real life and Itachi was letting his seventeen year old brother go to face the unknown in his place.  
  
And yet, Sasuke couldn't help but feel happy.  
  
Freedom. This was freedom. Driving in his car, a few meager possessions and no idea what was at the end of the road.  
  
Lily: i know it was short but please!!! VOTE!  
Phantom: votevotevotevotevotevote  
Fly-Girl: we would like to thank Jason, who was the inspiration for many a kiss scene and, we think, is the real muse.


	2. Beauty and The Beast

Lily: i'm PMSing and i'm depressed! *sprays whip cream into her mouth* whee!  
Phantom: -.-' well the point is...  
Fly-Girl: *knocks Phantom out of the way and dose the sailor moon pose* we have decided that we'll finish BOTH stories! take that evil negamoon!  
Phantom: ;_; why me? Lily, stay out of the fridge. Fly-Girl, stop confusing yourself with sailor moon. Urghh... headache. *dumps entire contents of ibuprofen bottle into mouth*  
  
  
Beast: Ki-Tsu-Ne  
Chapter Two  
Beauty and the Beast  
  
Beauty and the Beast  
_-7. psych.: Beauty is any young girl or woman having an emotional bond with her father(who plucks the roses she asks in the Beast's garden); Beast is both kind and cruel, and by breaking the emotional tie with her father, she can love Beast for his goodness, thus transforming him into a beautiful prince;  
  
_Sasuke swerved into the round about driveway of the mansion. Itachi was right so far, it was big, gothic and french. Sasuke walked up to the doors and was about to knock when they swung open. Right again. Sasuke walked into the house.  
  
The entranceway was strangely small for such a grand looking house. Sasuke hung his bag and coat on the hat rack by the door. He walked on in. A medium sized living room, two couches, a fire place, two side tables and that was all.   
  
Sasuke continued walking. A dining room, a long table with only one place set out. Sasuke sat down, there at his place was a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a cup of green tea with honey. Who had known that this was his favorite meal during the winter? Sasuke cautiously sniffed the soup before taking a bite. It was at the perfect temperature, there was plenty of chicken, just the right amount of curly noodles and no icky vegetables. Sasuke couldn't suppress the smile that came to his usually indifferent face.  
  
Sasuke had been eating for awhile when he heard a small whisper of the wind. He glanced up from his bowl and nearly dropped the spoon.  
  
There, sitting at the opposite end of the table was a pony-sized fox with nine tails and thick umber colored fur. It's eyes were a shocking, glowing vermillion. The fox sat in one of the chairs, his head resting on his paws.  
I'm glad you enjoy the meal, said the fox. His voice was so... it was filled with ages of sorrow, but it still retained the sound of a young boy, but a broken and shattered boy. A boy desperately searching for something but not finding it. Sasuke caught himself before he choked out a sob.  
Th... thank you, Sasuke managed to stutter.  
Your welcome to anything you need,  
Sasuke nodded, lost for words.  
You look you're done, would you like to see your room?  
Again, Sasuke nodded. He grabbed his bag and jacket and quickly followed the fox out of the dining room.  
  
Sasuke's room was down the hallway and to the left. Across from his room was a staircase with a locked door at the top. Sasuke presumed that this was the fox's room. The fox waited patiently in Sasuke's room for him to enter. The room was simple, with white walls, a dark red carpet, thick red curtains and a red canopy bed. There was an oak dresser and a partially empty bookshelf.   
  
Sasuke walked towards the bookshelf. All the books were fairy tales, but not the usual kind. Sasuke glanced at them.  
_The Rose and The Beast_ by Francesca Lia Block  
_The Voyage of the Basset_ by John Christensen  
_Little Sister_ and _The Heavenward Path_ by Kara Dalkey  
_Neverwhere_ by Neil Gaiman  
  
The fox walked up behind Sasuke so quietly that Sasuke didn't notice. The fox put his muzzle over Sasuke's shoulder, so that his eyes were level with Sasuke's.  
There is a library down the hall, he said, feel free to move any books from there to this room.  
Sasuke nodded, a flush creeping across his face. For some reason, there was something extremely personal about the way the fox talked to him._ His voice was so low and soft, a voice,_ thought Sasuke, t_hat would be nice to wake up to_. Sasuke blinked. _Stop that_, he thought.  
  
You may call me Ki Tsu Ne, by the way, said the fox as he left the room.  
  
Sasuke sighed and flopped onto the bed. It was a good bed. The comforter was thick and Sasuke knew that it would be warm when he decided to go to sleep. The mattress was firm, but not so hard that it didn't give slightly when Sasuke lay down on it.   
  
Sasuke rolled over and unzipped his bag, pulling out his CD player and slipping the headphones over his ears. the play button made a small beep noise as the CD player started up. The fuzzy, grainy sound of The Velvet Underground reached his ears.  
  
_I'm waiting for my man  
Twenty-six dollars in my hand  
  
_The music faded out as Sasuke descended into his own thoughts. Every thing was happening so quickly. But wasn't that the way it happened in fairy tales? One day your life was normal and the next you were leaving in a beast's palace, kissing a frog, wearing a donkey skin, dancing with fairies.  
  
But this wasn't a fairy tale. Life happened gradually. Not like this. Then this wasn't life? Was this a dream? Sasuke casually pinched his arm. Nope, no dream. Maybe... this was life, but it was just blending into a fairy tale.  
  
Could he change the fairy tale?


	3. Treasure

Lily: ugh, i dunno. maybe i'm crazy. check my online diary for any info. R&R  
Phantom: *_O i feel really out of it. this story might be sorta weird because of that.  
Fly-Girl: lily doesn't use me much for art anymore, so i figure i can help with the stories.  
  
Beast: Ki Tsu Ne  
Chapter Three  
Treasure  
  
Treasure  
_ -3. psych.: a. the treasure in the cave: the Mystic Centre (Life) within man (with the Cave as a mother-image), the Self emerging (as the opposite of the mere Ego), being reborn, having conquered the dragon of introversion, repression, regression, etc. of the stranded libido;  
  
  
_The next morning Sasuke forgot where he was for a moment. This wasn't his room... memories from yesterday came pouring back. Sasuke was not, as he felt he should be, devastated and upset over being torn away from his brother and being sent to live in this place for, quite possibly, the rest of his life. Wasn't it Itachi that had been so happy to get him out of the house? Wasn't it Itachi who had told the doctors to pull the plug when their parents had been in a coma?  
  
Sasuke blinked.  
  
That memory had come unbidden, but it was still true. Itachi had helped their parents to their graves.   
  
Sasuke sighed and rolled out of bed. He walked over to the chest of drawers that was standing by the wall. He pulled opened the drawers, not really surprised to see that they were filled with his favorite kinds of clothes. Sasuke tugged on a a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips, letting the tops of his boxers show. Sasuke smirked, well, lookie there, his favorite t-shirt. He pulled the long sleeved, black shirt over his head. It was a regular shirt with a picture of Tetsuo from _Akira_ on the chest. Tetsuo's head was tilted back, his tongue stuck out and a red-and-white pill on his tongue. The speech bubble read, See? They're just like candy.  
  
Sasuke ran a comb through his sleek black hair and, deciding that he was fit for the day, headed off to try and find the library. It wasn't too hard to find the library. Sasuke had to go into the dining room and through one of the other doors. Sasuke could hardly keep himself from drooling when he saw the library.  
  
The walls had to be nearly twenty feet high, covered in books. A small balcony like thing ran across the middle of the shelves, so that you could get to some of the higher up books. Rolling ladders were on both levels. In one shadowed corner there was a small coffee table, a squishy armchair and an equally squishy couch.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
The first thing that Sasuke did was climb up to the balcony and slide around on the ladder for a bit. After exhausting that possibility and himself, he got down to the real work of looking through the books. They were classified by genre and author's last name, tiny labels proclaiming where in the vast alphabet Sasuke was. Sasuke was slightly surprised, but very glad, to find that there was even a collection of graphic novels and comic books. Sasuke scoured the shelves, picking up any book that struck his eye. Fantasy, Biography, Poetry, Science, Sasuke loved them all. Sasuke loved their smell. Lipstick, dust and leather. It was hard to believe that something as seemingly mundane as a book could have such a wild smell, but that was just part of their mystery. Books were Sasuke's passion, his love, his treasure. Books could take you to new worlds, teach you new things and yet it was so hard for people to understand why Sasuke preferred books to people.  
  
Sasuke sat in the armchair, feet curled under him, going through book after book.  
  
It was around ten in the morning when Sasuke heard something. A thump, followed by a grunt. Sasuke got up from the chair, looking up at the balcony. A boy near his age, maybe younger, was sitting on the ground, his legs splayed out and his hands resting on the ground, a book lay near him, having fallen half open. The boy appeared to have just fallen off the ladder.  
  
Are you ok? said Sasuke.  
The boy growled and hopped up. He glared at Sasuke with his eyes closed._ Is that possible?_ thought Sasuke.  
m fine, said the boy with his nose in the air.  
Well, ok. Um...  
Hey, it's ten thirty. Have you had breakfast yet?  
Ah? No, no I haven't,  
Well, come with me. I can get you some breakfast.  
Thank you...?  
Naruto. You must be Sasuke.  
  
Well, c'mon.  
  
Naruto climbed down from the balcony and Sasuke followed him out of the library. They headed back into the dining room and out the fourth door, the one Sasuke had yet to go through. It lead to a large but simple kitchen. Naruto walked over to an enormous refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of milk. He set down two bowls, poured some Lucky Charms into them and poured the milk over the cereal. He handed a bowl and a spoon to Sasuke.  
  
The boy dug into the cereal happily, slurping the milk up. Sasuke took this time to study Naruto. His sun-bright hair was unruly, wild locks shadowing his eyes. Eyes. Naruto's eyes were an impossible blue, the hottest day of the summer, no clouds, looking up from where you're floating in the pool. His skin was pale, with a bluish tinge to the shadows, like skimmed milk. He had three little stripes on either cheek, like tiny whiskers. Naruto's smile was rather manic, flashing all his oddly sharp teeth and scrunching his eyes shut.  
  
Whatcha starin' at? said Naruto with out looking up from his cereal.  
Staring? I'm not staring at anything.  
Yeah right. You were staring at me. Naruto glared at Sasuke through his bangs.  
If I _were_ staring at you, how would you know?  
I just do, stupid. I can feel it. Naruto pushed out his lower lip in a pout. _Hey_, thought Sasuke, _he's cute when he does that. Ahh! Sasuke! You barely even know him! Stop it.  
_Never mind, this isn't going anywhere. So, why are you here, at Ki Tsu Ne's house?  
Same reason you are.  
A tithe?  
  
Who'd you pay for? It was my brother who sent me here. Sasuke let his normal blank expression be replaced with a scowl.  
I'm not paying for anyone, cept myself. Naruto bent his spoon back and flicked some milk at Sasuke. Sasuke wiped the milk off his cheek.  
Oh, just so you know, said Naruto, after nine p.m. I won't be around.  
What? Why not?  
None of your business.  
  
The two sat for awhile without talking. Naruto, it seemed, couldn't stand silence for very long.  
So, Sasuke, what sorta stuff do you like?  
I like books, music and, um... action movies. You know, like _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_. Hong Kong action. Ninja and samurai.  
Really? Me, too. That's good because Ki Tsu Ne has a TV and he's got some pretty good movies, to boot.  
Cool, what's he got?  
_Legend of Drunken Master, Master of The Flying Guillotine, Perfect Blue, Lum Urusei Yatsura_ and _Ghost In The Shell_. Some others, but I can't remember.  
Cool. You want to watch something?  
  
What's your favorite?  
_Ghost In The Shell_!  
Let's watch it.  
Naruto lead Sasuke back to the library and went to one of the shelves. Sasuke helped Naruto set up a table and the TV The put the DVD in a nd curled up on the couch together.  
  
Sasuke stopped for a moment, slightly surprised. Naruto was sitting right next to him, leaning towards him, even. Their shoulders and hips were touching, Naruto's elbow squeezed in between Sasuke and himself. Sasuke gave a tiny shiver, Naruto's skin was cold. He half expected his own skin to burn Naruto.  
  
After the movie they sat together, talking.  
The Puppet Master was right, said Sasuke, what qualifies us as an individual? How can we know that there isn't anyone out there just like us? Plus, a lot of your personality is determined by how you're brought up. What if someone was brought up exactly the way you were? Would they be the same?  
said Naruto, I think everyone's different, even when they're just babies.  
But then there's always a clear cut line between individuality and duality.'  
Naruto's voice was quiet and far away sounding, that line blurs easy.  
Sasuke looked at Naruto oddly. There was something tired and old sounding in his voice, something that hadn't been there a moment before.  
  
gasped Naruto, It's almost nine! I have to go. See you tomorrow, Sasuke.  
Naruto hurried out of the library.  
  
That night, as Sasuke ate an already prepared dinner, Ki Tsu Ne watched him, silent. Sasuke found himself wishing that Naruto was there, loud and annoying.  
  
  
Lily: ooh. that was long.  
Phantom: took a few days to do.  
Fly-Girl: need to work on our html skills for the diary too.


	4. Fool

Lily: whee! writing spree!  
  
Beast: Ki Tsu Ne  
Chapter Four  
Fool  
  
Fool  
_1. any abnormality, evoking both ridicule and awe: A. anyone, who does not conform to the standards of society;  
  
_Uchiha Sasuke was having a very odd dream. He was in the dance scene from Beauty and the Beast. He was wearing that wretched yellow dress. _Why am I the girl? _thought Sasuke angrily. He felt something tighten around his waist and looked down. There was a pale hand resting on the yellow silk of his dress. Sasuke looked up towards the person that was holding him. Naruto gave him a big foxy grin and said, You really do make a pretty girl. He sniggered and spun Sasuke outward. (Lily: Ladyschumon, i have put Sasuke in a dress for you.)  
  
Sasuke grumbled. The wind was blowing icily into his ear. _Why the hell did Itachi put the air conditioning on in December?_ The blowing continued. Sasuke pulled the covers over his head, only to have them pulled back down. _A.C. doesn't do that... _Sasuke sat bolt upright, smacking into something hard. Sasuke fell backwards into the pillow. Naruto rubbed his shoulder. He was straddling Sasuke's hips and had been blowing in his ear to wake him up.  
said Sasuke, bemused, what are you doing here?  
Waking you up, lazy ass. It's ten o'clock! Were you gonna sleep all day?  
  
Good, then get up!  
  
Naruto plopped a plate of toast onto the bedspread. He leaned over and gave Sasuke a quick, soft kiss on the forehead, before bouncing of the bed and out the door.  
What was that?! called Sasuke.  
Naruto ducked his head back around the door jam. He smiled.  
A good morning kiss!  
Sasuke, still extremely confused, picked up a piece of toast and began to munch on it. His day was already off to a weird start. First that dream and now this... good morning kiss.  
  
Sasuke! Hurry up! I need help in the kitchen.  
  
Sasuke finished the toast and got out of bed, heading for the kitchen in his pajamas, which consisted of a white t-shirt with a rubber ducky on it and a pair of yellow and green plaid pants. When Naruto spotted Sasuke's clothes, he laughed.   
That's really not your color, he said, still laughing.  
Shut up, idiot. What did you call me in here for?  
I need help cooking tonight's dinner. Naruto pointed to the food that he had laid out on the counter top.  
You cook dinner?  
I cook all the meals.  
Really? I didn't know that. So, where do you eat? I mean, I eat with Ki Tsu Ne every night, but I don't see you...  
I eat here.  
  
Not telling.  
Why not?  
Because I don't have to.  
You suck.  
Shut up and start rolling sushi.  
  
The two worked in companionable silence for nearly an hour, breaking off to go dig cook books out of the library and have lunch. Sasuke liked this peace. For some reason, standing next to Naruto at the counter top and bickering over the amount of a certain ingredient, he felt closer to the short blonde boy than to any one he had ever met. At 9 pm, Naruto disappeared from the kitchen and Sasuke spent a boring half hour waiting for Ki Tsu Ne.  
  
Sasuke and Ki Tsu Ne ate in silence. As Sasuke began to head to his room, Ki Tsu Ne stood up and walked to his side. Sasuke was quiet obviously startled when the fox poked out a large, pink tongue and licked Sasuke's cheek.  
What was that?! said Sasuke, his voice so high with shock that it cracked.  
A good night kiss. Sasuke could have sworn that Ki Tsu Ne had smirked.  
  
  



	5. Mirror

Lily: mwahahaha! feel the aftereffects of letting me read too much yaoi! *stands on cliff while lightning flashes in the background*  
Phantom: ;_; oh god, not again. *takes cover under desk*  
Fly-Girl: whee! hyper time! *skips about* this chapter will be sort of short but don't worry, there is a reason!  
  
Beast: Ki Tsu Ne  
Chapter Five  
Mirror  
  
Mirror  
_- folklore: a. soul: if you look into a mirror you do not see your self, but your soul;  
  
_Over the next few days Sasuke fell into a sort of schedule. Wake up, get a good morning kiss, have breakfast, help with cooking, have lunch, fight over cooking, say bye to Naruto, read until dinner, get a good night kiss, go to sleep.  
  
His affections for Naruto and, oddly enough, Ki Tsu Ne grew over the days. Naruto had started out an obnoxious idiot, but had slowly turned into an extremely good friend... or, as Sasuke continually reprimanded himself for thinking of, hopefully more. Ki Tsu Ne was becoming something of a beloved pet, the kind that you hugged when you were upset. Sasuke could tell him anything over their meals together.  
  
Life was almost... good. Sasuke felt strangely content.  
  
But, still, something was missing. it was during dinner, when he was telling Ki Tsu Ne about his friends that it had struck him. His friends. He hadn't seen them or spoken to them. It seemed like a small thing but it meant a lot to him. Sasuke looked hesitantly at Ki Tsu Ne.  
Ah... Ki Tsu Ne, is there any way that I could see my friends? I know that Naruto comes and goes, so I was wondering if...  
Ki Tsu Ne's vermillion eyes flashed.  
No. I'm sorry, but I can't allow it. he said in his broken doll voice.  
A thought suddenly struck Sasuke. In the fairy tale, Beauty and the beast, the beast had a mirror... what was stopping a mirror from being in this fairy tale?  
Is there any way I can see them without leaving?  
Ki Tsu Ne looked at him oddly. Yes... there is...  
May I use whatever it is?  
Yes... you may.  
Thank you.  
One moment. Let me bring it for you.  
  
Ki Tsu Ne left the dining room and vanished into his room. He came out holding a small piece of burnished copper in his mouth. He dropped it onto the table.  
Just look into it and say the name of whoever you want to see.  
Sasuke nodded and picked the small disk up. It fit comfortably into the palm of his hand. Sasuke wondered why the fox had something obviously made for a human when he obviously wasn't.  
Thank you, said Sasuke, with a small smile.  
Sasuke wasn't sure, but he thought that Ki Tsu Ne looked rather sad that night, as he gave Sasuke his good night kiss. Sasuke didn't like to see his friends upset. _Friends? When did I begin to think of Ki Tsu Ne as a friend, not a captor?  
  
_The next morning, after his good morning kiss from Naruto, Sasuke told him,  
I'm going to be a little late helping you in the kitchen. Ki Tsu Ne gave me this thing so that I could see my friends and I really want to try it.  
Naruto's face fell, betrayal and sadness evident in his eyes, but he quickly hid it behind one of his foxy grins. Hope you see something good!  
Don't worry, I'll come help you in a bit.  
Sasuke smiled at Naruto's back as he left the room.  
  
Sasuke cupped the mirror in his hands and stared at the surface. It was a beautiful orange, like the foxes fur, light shifted in it, turning shades of yellow, red and brown. But, Sasuke noticed, there were also strains of cerulean, the color of Naruto's eyes, mingled with the other colors. Sasuke took a deep breath.  
Haruno Sakura,  
Sakura had been his best friend since kindergarten, she was like a little sister to him. He was sad when she and her family moved to a different city, but they kept in touch, e-mailing and talking to each other on the phone almost every day.  
  
The colors swirled around until they formed and image in the center of the disk, the image had a slightly orange tint to it. Sasuke stared. There was Sakura, lying in bed. But... something was wrong. Her normally sparkling green eyes were clouded, her pink hair was lank and greasy and her skin seemed gray. Sasuke heard a voice, She doesn't have much time left. A few days, by my diagnosis... The voice faded away.  
  
Sasuke let the disk fall to the floor with a sharp clang.  
  



	6. Cherry

  
Beast: Ki Tsu Ne  
Chapter Six  
Cherry  
  
Cherry  
_III. cherry-blossom: 1. Spring, April; 2. spiritual and feminine beauty; 3. short lived pleasures;  
  
_All day, Sasuke's mind was not on the task at hand. His mind kept flickering back to Sakura's sad and wasted face. He couldn't let her die. He couldn't. And... and if she was... he had to see her. That was the end of it. He _had_ to.  
  
Sasuke was so lost in his worries about Sakura that he didn't notice the look of sorrow on Naruto's face. No one had ever looked more sad. You could practically see his heart breaking in his chest, half expected the tears trembling on his lower eye lids to turn to wine-red blood.  
  
That night, Sasuke had spent the latter half of the day getting up his courage to ask Ki Tsu Ne if he could go see Sakura for one last time. Once again, Sasuke was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the look of dismal resignation on the giant fox's features.  
Ah... Ki Tsu Ne... today, I looked in the mirror that you gave me and I saw my friend, Sakura. She was very sick and the doctor said she's dying. I was wondering if... if I could go see her, just one last time. Sasuke stammered, trying to keep his speeding heart from jumping clear out of his chest.  
No. Sasuke, I'm sorry, but I cannot allow this.  
Please! Sakura's my best friend! I love her! Ah... I... but Naruto gets to leave! cried Sasuke, reverting to the first thing that came to mind. Ki Tsu Ne narrowed his crimson eyes.   
You know very little of Naruto, he hissed.  
What? what does that...  
Never mind. I shall allow you to go. But only for three days. When the three days are up, you _must_ come back.  
Thank you! Sasuke shot out of his chair and, in a moment of unusual emotion for him, wrapped his arms around Ki Tsu Ne's neck. This means so much to me!  
  
Sasuke rushed up to his room, throwing some clothes into his duffel bag and grabbing his car keys. He ran back down stairs, pausing only to receive the customary good night kiss, and hopped into his car, gunning the engine.  
  
Lon after Sasuke's car had disappeared from view, Ki Tsu Ne closed the door, saying only, He is leaving us,  
  
  
It took a whole day to get to Sakura's house. Sasuke rushed, panting, through the door, giving hurried explanations of his arrival to her parents. He skidded to a stop by her bedside. Her eyes were scrunched closed and she was breathing fitfully.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes a bit.  
Sasu-chan, is that you?  
Yeah, it's me, said Sasuke in a small whisper, unable to disguise the tears in his voice.  
How's everything going? she asked weakly, Find any good boys?  
  
Sakura had been the only one that Sasuke had told about his preferences. She was constantly trying to help him find a good boyfriend. Sasuke was just about to say no, when something stopped him.  
  
he said, a small smile flitting across his face, despite his tears, yeah, actually, I have.  
That's great, Sasu-chan. What's he like? Sasuke took Sakura's limp and in his own. His eyes had a faraway look as he spoke to her.  
He's got the most amazing blue eyes, when you look in them, it's like you're looking at a summer sky. When you make him smile I mean really smile, not his fake grin, it feels like you just won the best prize in the world, the best thing and you want to share it with every one in the world. He can always make you laugh, of course, most of the time he doesn't mean to. Sometimes, you can catch him with this little sad look on his face and you just want to take care of him, make him happy, no matter what.  
  
Sakura smiled weakly, her bruised looking eye lids fluttered.   
You really love him, Sasu-chan. I wish I could meet him. I wish I had some one like that.  
Don't woory, Saku-chan, you will! You'll meet him and you'll have the best boyfriend and the four of us will live together, just like in a fairy tale, happily ever after.  
Yeah, Sasu-chan, yeah. I'm a little sleepy. Why don't you tell me a story?  
Ok, Saku-chan. Once upon a time...'  
  
Sakura let her eyes drop shut, lulled to a peaceful an eternal rest by the sound of her best friend's voice.  
  
Sasuke knew that his three days were up, but he couldn't leave. He had to see this through. He had seen Sakura in her last moments alive, now he had to come to terms with it, see her funeral, see her buried, see her disappear. He knew he would be breaking his promise, but what could a few days hurt?  
  
Naruto sobbed, crouched over the mirror. He's not coming back, he's not coming back. He's gone. Just like the others. Just like the others. But this time it's worse. I loved this one... this one... A salt misted tear fell on the copper of the mirror.  
  
Sakura lay in the casket, her body had been drained of blood and filled with pink liquid to give her the semblance of life, soft pink dusted her cold lips and cheeks, her high collared dress covered the y-shaped incision mark that Sasuke knew would be there and her head band hid the stitches around her scalp. This was not Sakura. This was her shadow, a husk, an empty shell.  
  
As he watched them lower the casket into the frozen earth, Sasuke recalled something that he had read long ago,  
Flowers are not for the dead. They are for the people left behind. Death. It has no meaning to the individual involved from the instant it is implemented. The conclusion of their existence only has importance in the minds of those who live on.  
Those who are left behind...  
Left behind...  
Naruto.  
  
The falshed suddenly across Sasuke's mind. _Dammit! _He hadn't stopped to think about the consequences of his actions when he had left the house, he had only been thinking of himself. Leaving Naruto all alone in that house... he had seen the flashes of sorrow on the boy's face... what would Naruto do? Sasuke quickly left the reception and got in his car.  
  
_Naruto.  
  
Wait for me.  
  
Please.  
_  
Lily: that was a rather odd chapter for me to write, seeing as I've never really lost anyone dear to me...  



	7. Three

  
Beast: Ki Tsu Ne  
Chapter Seven  
Three  
  
Three  
_-6. death and regeneration: a. Greek: number sacred to the dead: invoked three times and mourned three days; b. the Threefold Great Goddess is goddess of death and regeneration;  
  
_Naruto gave a dry, racking sob. Sasuke, his last chance, the one he loved, wasn't coming back. Naruto dug the paring knife into the flesh of his wrist. The metal burned as he dragged it across his milky wrist. Three times. Three times he forced it into his flesh. Naruto's blue eyes blinked closed. Red was the last thing he saw. The red from inside his body. The same red hue that Ki Tsu Ne's eyes were.  
  
Sasuke slammed the door back on it's hinges, snow blowing in with him. he called. No answer. Naruto should be here. He might be in his room. Where was his room? Sasuke moved into the hallway. The door that led to Ki Tsu Ne's room was ajar. Sasuke stepped cautiously in. The room was a little larger than his own, but furnished just the same. Exactly the same, minus one thing.   
  
Naruto lay, curled up, on the bed. His arms were brought close to his sides and his knees were tucked under his chin. his hands framed the copper mirror. The red of the bedspread was stained an even darker crimson. Sasuke choked at the sight of Naruto's savaged wrists. He crawled onto the bed beside the other boy and carefully pulled his wrists towards him. Sasuke grimaced. he didn't know where any bandages were. He pulled off his shirt, ripping it into strips and tying them around Naruto's wrists. Sasuke pressed his fingers under Naruto's chin. There was still a pulse. He put a hand over his mouth. Still breathing.  
  
Sasuke carefully moved Naruto's limp body and tucked him under the covers. Sasuke didn't know what to do. he hated feeling helpless like this. The mixture of his feelings of helplessness, worry and sorrow, were causing tears to prick the corners of his eyes. Sasuke leaned forward on the bed.  
I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry i left you. I know I shouldn't have. You and Ki Tsu Ne were so nice to me. I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's my fault. Please, Naruto, I came back, that means that you have to come back too. Please don't leave me. I know how you feel when I left. Please... please... Sasuke trailed off s he forced down a wail of despair.  
  
Sasuke lay like that, half on Naruto's body, half on the bed, for a good while. His watch beeped. 9 pm. Naruto twitched. Sasuke pulled back and went to sit near Naruto's head.  
  
Naruto's face was twisted into a look of pain and he was biting his lip. Sasuke watched in amazement as Naruto's whole body arched under the covers. Russet fur began to cover his features, his nose and mouth began to lengthen into a fox's snout, sharp claws scrabbled and ripped through the covers. Naruto's sky-blue eyes snapped open and they turned to crimson.  
  
Sasuke gasped at the transformation. There, where Naruto had lain just moments ago, was Ki Tsu Ne. His captor had been his friend an ally as well? Ki Tsu Ne -or was it Naruto?- spasmed and then lay still. He rolled onto his stomach, pushing his head up and blinking. The cuts on his wrist had been healed completely.  
  
The fox's eyes locked with Sasuke's.  
Ah, ah... Sasuke... said the fox. His voice was so like Naruto's. How could Sasuke not have noticed?  
Ki Tsu... began Sasuke, only to be cut off by the fox.  
No. My name is Naruto, the fox cast his crimson eyes down, I'm sorry.  
Sasuke put his hand under the fox's soft chin, he pulled his head up so that he looked Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke said only two words,  
Tell me.  
  



	8. Devil

  
Beast: Ki Tsu Ne  
Chapter Eight  
Devil  
  
Devil  
_1. psych.: an archetype: the dangerous aspect of the unrealized dark side of man; his shadow'  
  
_Naruto, the fox, gulped to clear his throat and then he began his story.  
  
Long ago -or should I start with Once upon a time'?- I was a Kitsune, a fox demon, a shape shifter. My human form was that of a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. i loved to play tricks, in my real form and my human one.  
  
I played a trick on a young lord. He was very handsome and many women wanted him for their husband, but he had no eyes for women. In my boy form, I seduced him and made him fall in love with me. It was a horrible thing to do, I know that now, but at the time I merely thought of it as a game. The high point of the game being when I revealed myself to him and laughed at his naivety. The boy was so grief stricken that he committed suicide.  
  
It turned out that his sister was a great Miko. In her anger she cursed me. Until you find a boy who loves you as truly and sincerely as my brother did, your two forms shall remain divided. For every tail you have, nine in the morning 'til nine in the evening, you shall take that form that my brother loved. And from nine in the evening until you return to your human form, you shall remain a fox. So if your love is not true, you may not lay by their side at night. Three into three makes nine, so you shall have three chances to find your lover. And if you do not find him, then every life after this one you will be reborn, over and over, as this cursed fox form. You shall never escape the wheel of life.'  
  
In the beginning, I did not believe her. But when I tried to transform into any of my other forms, I found it impossible. At first I thought I would merely live forever in this altering state. If I did not try, I could not fail. I began to realize that my two forms had not only been separated by body, but by mind too. In my human form, I was happier, more apt to mode swings, younger. In my fox form I was as I had always been, inscrutable, an enigma. My human mind seemed to have more sway over me than I had thought. I found myself inexorably drawn towards humans, desperately seeking a mate.  
  
A few years ago was the first time that I brought humans to this house. Two boys, Kakashi and Iruka. I believed, that if one did not love me, the other would. The fell in love, not with me, but with each other. I had grown fond of them, so when I found them together, I was more than happy to let them leave together. But I was left alone again, my desire only increased by seeing those two together so happily.  
  
Then I found you, Sasuke.  
  
What I say now may in fact damn me to eternal misery, but I'll say it anyway. Sasuke, I love you.  
  
Lily: oh yes, i'm drawing this story out. *sniggers*


	9. Lovers

  
Beast: Ki Tsu Ne  
Chapter Nine  
Lover  
  
Lover  
_-2. R. M. Rilke: absolute inspiration, the full sacrifice of self: in modern love something is taken away by every kiss;  
  
_Sasuke, I love you.  
  
Sasuke sat dumbfounded. _Naruto loves me? But.... but... I don't love him! Stop lying to yourself_, said something in the back of his head, _didn't you tell Sakura the you had found the perfect guy? Didn't you describe Naruto to her? But... it's too fast! How can I love him so much if I've only known him for such a small amount of time?! Love and fairy tales are like that. There may be no such think as love at first sight, but you can fall in love so fast, it might have well been at first sight.  
  
_Just like a fairy tale, whispered Sasuke.  
Naruto snapped his head up, he had been staring at the covers, waiting for Sasuke's answer.  
I said, just like a fairy tale'.  
What do you mean?  
Life is just like a fairy tale, but we choose whether or not we go to the witch's cottage, whether or not we try to understand, when we turn the page, when we close the book. It's just like a fairy tale and I love you too. Sasuke smiled as he said the last sentence.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened and his whole body rippled in a shiver. Naruto gulped in air as his body turned back to his human form. He looked down at his fingers.  
But it's only 10 pm... he said in wonderment.  
said Sasuke as he leaned closer to Naruto, I told you this was a fairy tale. And this fairy tale ends with my lover turning into his true form.  
Naruto grinned.  
Every fairy tale needs a fairy tale kiss, he said mischievously.  
  
Naruto slipped his hand behind Sasuke's head and closed the gap between them. Sasuke's body felt as if electric sparks were jumping all over it, as his lips touched Naruto's. That first gentle touch made Sasuke hungry for more. He pushed closer, deepening the kiss. Naruto was slightly shocked as Sasuke began to slip his tongue between his lips, but he quickly recovered and opened his mouth for Sasuke. Sasuke moaned as he tasted the inside of Naruto's mouth. Like honey and cinnamon, a rich taste. Naruto whimpered, unable to stand it anymore, he fell back on to the bed, dragging Sasuke on top of him. Sasuke groaned at the feel of Naruto's whole body underneath him.  
  
Naruto sighed, his warm breath tickling the back of Sasuke's neck.  
You know why I had you call me Ki Tsu Ne, right?  
Sasuke tilted his head back a little. I know it can mean a lot of different things...  
Yeah, fox' being the most obvious.  
What are the other meanings?  
'Kitsu-ne' means come and sleep', Ki-tsune' means come always' and Ki Tsu Ne' means   
I didn't know that...  
Yeah. I liked hearing you call me that, because every night you were telling me that you'd come back, that you loved me. It helped me not worry so much.  
Sasuke smiled and wrapped an arm around Naruto's side.  
That's sweet, in a sort of weird way. But I know something that you'd rather like to hear.  
What's that? Naruto nudged his face into Sasuke's neck.  
Aishiteru, Kitsune. Aishiteru... zuto zuto zuto...  
Naruto pulled Sasuke around to face him.  
Me, too.  
Sasuke sighed, wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and pulled himself closer to Naruto's bare stomach. It was snowing outside. If this were an ordinary fairy tale it would be a beautiful summer evening, the sun blazing as it set. But this is no ordinary fairy tale. So it is winter and the lovers lay curled in bed together, not knowing and, in a very un-fairy tale like manner, not caring what happened next. There may be no such thing as happily ever after, but we can always try.  
  
As cliché as it is and as untrue as it is,  
The End.


End file.
